El testamento del Señor Hagrid
by AurorBludger
Summary: "La pobreza no viene por la disminución de las riquezas, sino por la multiplicación de los deseos" Platón. Este fic participa en el reto "Había una vez…" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".


**Muy buenas a todos, les presento un pequeño relato basado en el cuento infantil "El rey Midas", que trata de un rey bondadoso con el defecto de su avaricia y ambición, que consigue el poder de convertir todo lo que tocase en oro. He querido encarnar al Rey Midas en la figura del Señor Hagrid, el padre de nuestro adorado Hagrid. **

**Los personajes son de Rowling, el universo es de Rowling, y el desenvolver de los hechos es mío. **

**Espero que lo disfrutéis, y que tengáis compasión, es mi primer fic y tendrá todo tipo de fallos, tanto de gramática, como de ortografía, como de formato. Si me las apuntáis, trataré de corregirlas, muchas gracias!**

**EL TESTAMENTO DEL SEÑOR HAGRID**

_Rozaba lo cómico, pero no llegaba a ello. Se quedaba en irónico, se habría manifestado en una carcajada amarga, en un reír por no llorar. Lo irónico era ver al enorme Rubeus Hagrid pareciendo tan insignificante, tan terriblemente vulnerable. _

_Allí estaba Rubeus Hagrid, llorando en un banco en medio de un parque sin importancia, en un día que no importa. No, cómico, precisamente, no era. No era gracioso ver a un hombre con fuerza de gigante y corazón de madre en esa situación. En ese preciso instante, lo más imponente de Rubeus Hagrid eran sus lágrimas, que ya habrían ahogado a alguna que otra hormiga. _

_Puestos a hablar de cosas sin importancia como las hormigas, Rubeus Hagrid tenía un pequeño libro en sus enormes dedos. Desde mi ángulo era imposible ver lo que estaba escrito en esos papeles. Además, soy miope. Pero, mirad, esto es fantasía así que sabréis lo que ponía en ese libro. Es que esto es tan "fantasía" que ni me voy a molestar en contároslo, lo vais a leer vosotros mismo. Sí, sí, de puño y letra del autor_.

Por aquella época había sentado la cabeza. Bueno, un Hagrid nunca sienta la cabeza del todo, así que me compré un rebaño de hipogrifos. Solo sacaba dinero de las exhibiciones por pueblecitos, los irlandeses daban buenas propinas, espera, que me estoy yendo del tema. Hacía exhibiciones con los hipogrifos por que la leche de hipogrifo hembra no suele gustar a nadie que no lleve el apellido Hagrid. Pero el motivo de criar hipogrifos no era el lucro económico. Ya sabes que el abuelo era un hombre alto y fuerte, yo solo era ágil. Por aquel entonces me dolía no estar a su altura. Y no hagas el chistecito fácil. Pensaba que criando animales tan fieros como los unicornios contrarrestaba mis complejos. Bueno, la verdad es que daba algo de paz a mi interior, pero aún no sabía nada, por eso no estaba lleno, por eso aún me dolía mi altura. Por cierto, recuerda que no soy bajo, soy humano. El problema era que mi padre se había criado en una época de paz y bonanza económica y casi me doblaba en altura. Qué estúpido era, ¿verdad?

El caso es que un día se me reclamó y aparecí.

Albus Dumbledore y Nicolas Flamel me esperaban (sí, Rubeus, yo era un tipo importante, qué se le va a hacer). Me contaron que los gigantes estaban en guerra. Y una guerra de gigantes no podía pasar desapercibido a las demás criaturas vivientes. Algunos gigantes quemaban aldeas que no les prestaban su ayuda. Muchas veces aparecían bosques enteros destrozados.

El rey de los gigantes poseía por herencia una bota para beber (aunque de beber en ella las consecuencias serían catastróficas) que convertía en oro todo lo que entrara en contacto con el líquido que hubiera estado en su interior. Y yo tenía que robarla. ¿Para qué? Pues bien, el robo de la bota tenía un propósito triple:

Primero: que dejaran de aparecer por las mañanas una estatua enorme de oro de un gigante que le había sido arrojado agua de la bota.

Segundo: suprimir la autoridad en los gigantes. El poseedor de la bota es el poseedor del poder, por ello, si se eliminaba el motivo por el que los gigantes luchaban, se acabaría la guerra.

Tercero: como ya sabes, la piedra filosofal, no solo puede proporcionar la vida eterna, también convierte en oro todo lo que desee su poseedor. Aquellos dos brujos querían comprobar que de la bota no se podía extraer un elixir de vida.

Tras negociar, se estipuló que si conseguía la bota, tendría derecho a su "uso y disfrute" durante una semana. No obstante robar el bien más preciado del rey de los gigantes en pleno apogeo de su guerra era una propuesta de locos. Y como ser un Hagrid es de locos, acepté.

Me fui con mi hipogrifo favorito, llamado Buckbeak. Oh, tendrías que haber conocido a Buckbeak. Si hubiese sido una persona, me habría casado con él. A veces llegaba al establo con una pipa de fumar, y él se las apañaba para quitármela. El tabaco no era su único vicio, también bebía y era el semental del rebaño.

Nos costó días dar con el paradero del rey de los gigantes, tuvimos que recorrer aldeas quemadas, tuve que hablar con pueblerinos supersticiosos y tuve que leer los periódicos que ni tocaba desde hace años. Al final lo localizamos en un rincón de la selva negra en Alemania. Si te digo que nos cagamos cuando vimos a lo que nos enfrentábamos, pensarás que es una metáfora, y estarás errando. Solo eran seis gigantes, pero iban vestidos como caballeros de la edad media, y portaban espadas de un tamaño que daban casi tanto miedo como tu madre cabreada. La empuñadura era de mi tamaño. La hoja de acero era del tamaño de Buckbeak.

Nos dimos cuenta de quien era el rey y también de que transportar la bota iba a ser una misión faraónica. Esperamos a que durmiesen, pero no contábamos con que harían guardia. En ese momento supe que lo único que podía hacer era producir el caos.

Fue divertido, prendimos fuego, tiramos sus barriles de vino, Buckbeak les orinó en los ojos, les lanzamos flechas desde el aire… Abatimos al rey y dejamos a los otros demasiado ocupados. Fue entonces cuando le conseguimos robar la bota al rey. Me la tuve que atar al cuello y tapar con mucho cuidado, y, finalmente, nos salvamos y cumplimos la misión.

Comienza, entonces, la semana en que podía utilizar a mi antojo la bota. Conseguí una gran cantidad de dinero, y mi ambición iba a más. Solo te diré que mi retrete era de oro. Eso era gracioso.

Pero yo era un idiota, y no quiero recordar cómo ocurrió, pero el sexto día, Buckbeak murió convertido en oro. Me di cuenta de lo subnormal que había sido. Ni todo el oro del mundo supliría la pérdida de mi hipogrifo. Ni siquiera sabía si estaba vivo, eso era lo peor de todo, tampoco sabía si enterrarlo y cómo cuando me dijeron que definitivamente estaba muerto, el metal no late, ni siquiera siendo oro.

Y entonces estuve solo de verdad, con estúpidos animales mágicos que no fumaban, no bebían, no me querían, no eran Buckbeak. Y entonces el viento no corría, el viento huía. Y entonces el fuego también se quemaba a sí mismo, sufrimiento es para el fuego vida. Entonces la jarra estaba siempre medio vacía.

Un día pensaba que mi mundo se había congelado al fin, que no habría más remordimiento, solo frío. Llamó a mi puerta la aventura para que no me estancara y entonces aprendí a ser feliz, aprendí con tu madre.

Esas fueron las pequeñas aventuras de mi vida, los senderos de lo que aprendí.

Y no conozco mejor manera de enseñarte que mostrándote lo que aprendí a base de golpes.

Que no te centres en lo material, que yo he partido de esta vida sin más que lo que aprendí.

Que no busques ser superior a nadie si no es amando más que otros a los tuyos, que no te recordarán tus contrincantes, te recordarán los que amaste.

El recuerdo no te lo robarán, bajo tierra te sigo adorando, que me intentes superar amando, que el mundo se vuelva idiota y tú sigas huyendo de lo material.


End file.
